Why my mom is sexy?
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Dia hidup kembali, menemui Naruto yang berada di apartemen bobroknya, lalu mengajak putranya pindah. Kushina Uzumaki, wanita yang punya status sebagai Ibu dari Naruto, kembali hidup dengan wajah yang masih sangat muda. Setiap pria akan langsung tertunduk pada wajah cantik jelitanya. Warning: Lime? Smut? OOC, Semi-canon, Incest, Drabble/Ficlet and lain-lain. Chap depan: MIkoto!
1. Chapter 1

Kushina hidup kembali di dunia Shinobi, pakaiannya sama seperti saat dia mengorbankan dirinya bersama Minato waktu itu, tetapi hanya bagian perut saja yang berlubang, dan menampakkan perutnya yang datar. Dia merasa kalau saat ini usianya masih dua puluh empat tahun, masih sama seperti saat dia melahirkan Naruto.

"_Kaachan_..."

"Oh! Hai Naruto! Kau sudah besar ternyata." Kushina tertawa kecil melihat wajah terkejut yang di keluarkan oleh anak semata wayangnya itu. "Sudah berapa tahun kita tak bertemu? Sepertinya, dua puluh tahun ya?" Kushina terlihat berpikir sejenak mengingat berapa tahun dia tak bertemu Naruto. "Ya sudahlah, lagipula kita bertemu lagi!" wanita itu menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Kali ini _Kaachan _akan merawatmu, oke?" Kushina berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto.

Naruto sendiri menikmati pelukan yang diberikan Kushina kepada dirinya, dirinya sungguh menginginkan sebuah pelukan dari sosok wanita yang sangat disayangi olehnya. Pemuda itu membalas pelukan itu, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kushina, dia merasakan baju Kushina yang berlubang.

"_Kaachan_ pakaianmu berlubang."

"Astaga, aku lupa! Aku akan pinjam pakaianmu dulu."

Kushina melepaskan pelukan tersebut, ia kemudian melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya yang sudah rusak itu, dan mencari sebuah pakaian dilemari milik Naruto. Sang pemilik apartemen langsung menutup kedua matanya melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu, celananya tiba-tiba menjadi sempit saat dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat pemandangan itu.

"Oh, ada celana pendek warna orange! Kau menyimpannya untuk siapa, Naruto?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman kikuk. "A-aku tak tahu sih, i-itu hanya aksesoris untukku saat mengerjai teman-teman."

"Heee, begitu ya? Aku pakai ya?" Naruto mengangguk menyetujuinya, Kushina pun memakai celana berbahan jeans pendek itu. "Muat, padahal pahaku besar loh. Ah, tinggal mencari bagian atas saja, aku pakai jaketmu saja deh." Kushina mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna orange milik Naruto, lalu memakaikannya. "Ugh, dadaku bertambah besar." Kushina terlihat agak kesulitan menarik resleting jaket itu ke atas.

"Da-daripada itu, le-lebih baik kita mencari pakaian untukmu."

"Kau benar." Kushina membiarkan belahan dadanya terlihat.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mimisan setelah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Ibunya. _'Sial, Naruto Junior tenanglah!' _

Kushina memakai celana jeans sepaha yang menampilkah dua buah paha yang siap untuk di santap, sementara bagian atas Kushina memakai jaket milik Naruto, belahan dadanya terlihat seperti menyembul seolah tak muat untuk disanggah jaket milik Naruto. "Kita pergi _sochi!_"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Chapter 2

Keduanya keluar dari toko pakaian, dan berjalan menuju ke arah yang berbeda dari apartemen Naruto. Pemuda itu membawa tas yang berisi beberapa pakaian milik Kushina. "Maafkan kaachan ya, Naruto. Kau jadi membawa beberapa barang milik Kaachan."

Netra biru Naruto melirik sejenak sang Ibu yang terlihat modis, celana jeans pendek dengan ukuran di atas lutut, lalu kaos kemeja putih khusus untuk perempuan.

"Tapi Kaachan bersyukur ada kau yang menemani Kaachan belanja. Oke, kita ke rumah!" Dengan semangat, Kushina melompat tinggi melewati beberapa atap rumah, meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat lelah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina dan Naruto sampai di sebuah rumah yang seolah tak tersentuh oleh siapapun, letaknya berada dekat dengan Kantor Hokage.

"Ayo masuk!"

Kushina menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, wanita itu pun membuka pintu masuk rumah yang sudah lama tak dihuni.

"Kaachan merasa kalau rumah ini masih sama saja."

Naruto sedikit merasa asing dengan rumah itu, karena memang ia baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam sana. Pemuda itu meletakkan barang bawaannya di sebuah sofa panjang, dia melihat interior rumah tersebut, tapi kedua matanya malah menatap sosok Kushina yang sedang membuka lemari dibagian bawah.

Dua buah pantat sintal Kushina tercetak jelas di depan mata Naruto, dia meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Dia benar-benar ingin meremas gumpalan daging itu, merasakan betapa lembutnya pantat Kushina.

"Mana ya?" Kushina bergumam mencari sebuah barang.

Sementara Naruto panas dingin melihat pantat itu menungging. Ia ingin sekali meremasnya, tapi hatinya berkata jikalau itu adalah Ibunya serta terus melakukan penolakan kepada nafsu Naruto.

_**Pluk**_

Tangan Naruto menyentuh pantat Kushina. Wajah pemuda itu langsung pucat saat pantat Kushina begerak mundur, dia segera menaik tangannya.

Wanita itu menarik dirinya dari lemari bawah, dia berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah pucatnya. "Hm, Kaachan sedikit terkejut saat kau menyentuh pantatku." Perkataan Kushina terhenti sejenak, ia lalu memasang senyuman mesumnya. "Kaachan mungkin tak akan keberatan jika kita berhubungan seks."

"A-apa?!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


	3. Chapter 3

Kushina merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto, ia memasang wajah menggoda yang ditujukan kepada Naruto. "Sudah mulai berani pegang pantat Kaachan ya?" Wanita itu duduk tepat di atas gundukan yang menyesakkan celana Naruto. Kushina menggesek pelan pantat sintal miliknya. Lidahnya keluar untuk membasahi bibir seksinya.

Naruto kembali harus meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, dia benar-benar di situasi yang...

Mengenakkan.

Kedua iris biru Naruto menatap Kushina mulai dari bagian atas, berlanjut ke wajah cantik nan imut seperti remaja pada umumnya, lalu kedua buah dadanya yang besar dan menggoda, serta penisnya yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Kushina.

Sejak kapan?! Pikir Naruto yang masih dirundung keterkejutan.

Di lain sisi, Naruto merasa puas karena penisnya keluar dari sangkarnya yang sempit. "Kaachan," gumam Naruto. Dia mendongak ke atas melihat wajah cantik Kushina yang sudah merona.

Tawa halus nan merdu terdengar di telinga Naruto, pemuda itu juga merasakan kocokan lembut yang diberikan Kushina pada penisnya. "Kaachan akan memberikan servis untukmu." Bibirnya mendekati bibir Naruto, deru napas Kushina bisa Naruto rasakan, wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu, sembari Kushina mengocok penis Naruto, lidahnya memasuki mulut Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto meletakkan tangannya ke salah satu dada Kushina, meremasnya pelan dan membuat tubuh Kushina menegang.

Kushina menarik bibirnya, dia menatap Naruto dengan sebuah tatapan yang menggoda. Naruto sendiri melepas remasannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Kushina yang mulai melepas kemeja miliknya.

"Kaachan lupa jika Naruto tak pernah diberi susu." Kushina membuka seluruh pakaian bagian atasnya, dia mengangkat buah dadanya, dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto. "Silahkan, dinikmati susu Kaachan."

Air berwarna putih keluar dari puting susu Kushina. Wanita itu menyeringai mesum.

"Mari menyusu pada Kaachan!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ternyata benar kalau Kushi-chan kembali hidup." Kushina harus menghentikan kegiatan seksnya bersama Naruto, sosok wanita dengan rambut raven masuk ke dalam rumah Kushina. "Ternyata kegiatanmu setelah dihidupkan kembali, begini ya? Berhubungan seks dengan pemuda yang masih _fresh."_

"Pergilah Mikoto! Aku ingin menikmati ini!" Kushina mengusir wanita bernama Mikoto itu. "Tidakkah kau tahu jika aku ingin melepas gairah seks milikku?"

Mikoto tak membalas perkataan Kushina, dia malah mendekati mereka berdua. Wanita itu menarik Kushina dari pangkuan Naruto, ia mengerutkan dahinya menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. "Ohhh, kau Naruto? Wah sudah sebesar ini ya? Lihat." Mikoto melihat penis tegang Naruto. "Benar-benar besar." Wanita itu memegang penis Naruto, lalu mengocoknya pelan.

"Ka-kau Ibu dari Sasuke?!"

Mikoto tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, dia lalu membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam. Saliva Mikoto membasahi penis Naruto, lidah wanita itu juga bergerak menjilati penis Naruto. "Namaku Mikoto Uchiha, kau bisa memanggilku baachan atau kaachan jika mau, atau lebih baik Kaachan saja? kaachan saja deh." Mikoto tersenyum, dan melanjutkan acarannya yang baru saja dimulai.

Mikoto merasakan penis Naruto yang semakin membengkak, dia terus mengocok sekaligus memberikan sebuah servis pada penis Naruto. Kushina yang berada di sebelah Naruto memasang wajah cemberut, dia kesal akan sahabatnya yang langsung memotong acaranya itu.

"Gantian dong."

Mikoto tak membalas pernyataan Kushina, membuat wanita merah itu berdecak kesal. Dia pun mengangkat kedua payudaranya, dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menerimanya dengan segenap jiwa, menghisap puting susu Kushina yang masih mengeluarkan air susu.

"Ahhh, Naru..."

Kushina mendesah saat Naruto menghisap puting susunya, ia merasakan nikmat saat mulut Naruto menghisap air susunya, tubuhnya menegang saat Naruto terus menghisapnya.

"Uhh, Naruto manja sekali ya pada Kaachan."

Naruto menarik hisapannya, ia meringis saat Mikoto mempercepat gerakan tangannya. "Akh! Aku keluar!" sperma Naruto keluar banyak, dan menutupi wajah cantik Mikoto.

"Sperma anak muda." Wanita itu menyeringai menatap pantat Kushina yang sudah berada di depannya. "Kushi-chan, pantatmu menghalangi diriku." Mikoto beranjak, dia menempelkan tubuhnya tepat di punggung telanjang Kushina, kedua tangannya dengan lihai meremas payudara Kushina. Air susu menyembur dari puting susu Kushina, membasahi wajah Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengambil nafas.

"Miko-chan..."

Mikoto malah menciumi leher Kushina. Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung dengan sebuah adegan yang... ah, penisnya berdiri lagi.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**


	5. Chapter 5

Mikoto menjilati leher Kushina, memberikan sebuah kissmark di leher putih tersebut, dia juga meremas kedua payudara Kushina dengan lembut. Jilatannya pun terus menjalar, hingga sampai di mulut Kushina. Kedua wanita cantik itu berciuman mesra, mereka menghiraukan Naruto yang sudah cengo menatap keduanya.

Kedua wanita itu menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto, Mikoto melepas celana jeans yang dipakai Kushina, dia juga melepas pakaian miliknya sendiri. Kedua wanita itu pun telanjang bulat, Mikoto mendorong Kushina untuk merebah di atas lantai, kedua kaki Kushina terbuka lebar menampilkan vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah akibat dirinya yang merangsang Naruto.

"Kau makin cantik saja dibanding saat terakhir kita bertemu."

Kushina merona mendapati Mikoto yang tengah memuji dirinya. "U-um terima kasih."

Naruto _cengo_ melihat keduanya, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju dua wanita yang saat ini tengah memadu kasih. Dia berdiri dibelakang Mikoto dengan pakaiannya yang sudah hilang. Penis Naruto berdiri tegap bersiap untuk dimasukkan ke dalam liang kedua wanita itu.

Naruto mengarahkan penisnya ke liang senggama Kushina, ia mendorongnya masuk ke dalam. "Akh! A-apa ini?!" Kushina melihat kebelakang Mikoto, dia menatap tajam Naruto yang memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuhnya. "Na-naruto?!" Kushina terkejut saat dirianya merasakan penis besar milik Naruto.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis, namun senyuman itu hilang seketika saat vagina miliknya dimasuki dua buah jari Naruto. "He-hey! Na-naruto!"

Keduanya mendesah saat liang senggama mereka dimasuki oleh benda milik Naruto, payudara mereka berdua saling bersentuhan, terutama puting susu mereka. Puting susu Kushina masih mengeluarkan air susu, dan membasahi dada Mikoto, kedua wanita itu pun saling berpagut mesra, serta bersilat lidah.

"Sial, Kaachan sungguh nikmat!"

Tubuh Mikoto menegang, jari Naruto terkena cairan cinta milik Mikoto. Sementara penisnya masih keluar masuk di vagina Kushina, pemuda itu kemudian mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam, ia mengeluarkan spermanya yang banyak serta memenuhi rahim Kushina.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


	6. Chapter 6

Semenjak pertemuan mereka, Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah lama milik kedua orang tuanya, pemuda itu tinggal bersama Kushina serta Mikoto yang kembali dari kematian mereka.

Naruto masih dirundung kebingungan karena kedua wanita cantik nan seksi itu kembali hidup, beberapa bulan setelah perang dunia Ninja serta invasi Klan Otsutsuki. Dia sendiri hanya menyelamatkan Hinata serta Hanabi yang dibawa oleh Toneri Otsutsuki, lagipula Naruto tak menaruh perasaan pada siapapun saat itu, dia sudah membuang rasa cintanya terhadap siapapun, termasuk Sakura.

"Baachan... uhh..."

Naruto meringis merasakan penisnya yang saat ini dihisap oleh Mikoto. "Mumpung Kushina sedang keluar, kita akan bermain sebentar." Mikoto kembali memberikan _Blowjob _pada Naruto, mengocok penis itu dengan lembut membuat pemuda itu menikmati setiap jengkal kocokan yang diberikan wanita seksi itu.

Mikoto kemudian menarik kaos yang dipakainya, dua buah dada besar memantul seiring tarikan kaos Mikoto. Dia mengapit penis Naruto, lalu menaik turunkan payudara tersebut. Mikoto saat ini sedang memberikan _titjob _pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto-_kun_? Apa payudara baachan ini membuatmu puas?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Mikoto, ia malah memegang kedua payudara Mikoto, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Mikoto tersenyum melihat gerakan pinggul Naruto, berarti pemuda itu menikmati servis yang diberikan Mikoto barusan.

"A-aku keluar!"

Sperma hangat keluar dari penis Naruto, cairan putih itu menutupi wajah cantik Mikoto serta payudaranya. Naruto terengah-engah setelah ejakulasinya yang pertama, sementara Mikoto menjilati sperma milik Naruto.

"Ufufu, kau nakal juga ternyata."

"Ma-maafkan aku Baachan."

Mikoto berdiri dari tempatnya setelah selesai menjilati sperma Naruto, ia melepas rok mini berwarna putih yang dipakainya, vagina basahnya terpampang jelas didepan mata Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Mari Naruto-_kun_." Wanita itu berada tepat di atas penis Naruto. "Masih lemas."

Tiba-tiba penis Naruto menegang kembali, Mikoto yang melihatnya langsung menggengam penis itu, dan mengarahkannya pada liang senggamanya. Pinggul seksi Mikoto mulai turun ke bawah, penis Naruto pun mulai masuk ke dalam liang senggama itu.

"Ahhh..."

Mikoto mendesah saat penis besar itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya, wanita itu tersenyum puas setelah dia lama tak dimasuki oleh penis lelaki, dan saat ini Naruto tengah memuaskan dirinya.

Pinggul Mikoto bergerak naik turun, dia memeluk kepala pirang Naruto dan menenggelamkannya pada belahan dadanya. Naruto meremas pelan buah dada Mikoto, sembari pinggul mereka terus bergerak.

Ini adalah sensasi yang berbeda setelah Naruto melakukan seks dengan Kushina. Berbeda dengan wanita berambut merah itu, Mikoto wanita yang lembut dan keibuan, ia tak tega melakukan hal kasar pada dia.

"Naruto-_kun_! Penismu,... enak... ahhh... ahhh..." Penis itu keluar masuk di dalam tubuhnya, Mikoto sungguh puas karena penis Naruto. "Aku! Akkkhh!"

Naruto meringis, ia menyemprotkan spermanya yang banyak ke dalam liang senggama Mikoto.

Menghiraukan wanita berambut merah yang menatap datar keduanya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat dia mengetahui kalau Ibunya kembali hidup, bukan dengan Edo Tensei, tapi benar-benar hidup. "Kaasan..." Sasuke memanggil sang Ibu yang terlihat seumuran dengan dirinya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa sayang?"

"Apa tidak masalah jika kau tinggal bersama Kushina-san dan Naruto? Apa mereka tak keberatan?"

Mikoto tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. "Kaasan tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula Kaasan tak mau mengganggu kalian yang saat ini sudah menikah."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia melihat Kushina dan Naruto yang duduk berdampingan, kedua mata hitamnya menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah menguap malas. "Dobe."

"Eh, Sialan! Kau mau kupukul?!" Naruto melotot tajam pada Sasuke, dia baru saja bangun tidur dan sudah di ejek oleh Sasuke. "Kalau sudah selesai, cepat pergi! Aku mau tid-aww!"

"Dasar tak sopan!" Kushina menjitak kepala pirang Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit undur diri. Kaasan, jaga dirimu!"

"Itu sudah pasti, Sasuke. Kaasan akan menjaga diri."

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, di ikuti dengan Sakura yang menjadi Istri dari Sasuke. Mikoto sendiri mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke tepat di pintu masuk rumah Kushina.

Wanita itu kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu, dia melihat Kushina yang tengah mengulum penis Naruto sembari mengocok batang penis pemuda itu.

"Kaa-kaachan!" Sperma Naruto keluar, memenuhi mulut Kushina. Wanita merah itu menelan semua cairan Naruto. "Si-sial."

Kushina berdiri, dia membuka seluruh pakaian miliknya hingga telanjang bulat. Vagina miliknya sudah sangat basah akibat dirinya yang mengulum penis Naruto.

"Ka-kaachan, jangan lagi!"

Kushina tertawa mesum mendengar penolakan Naruto, dia menggenggam penis loyo Naruto, dan mulai mengocoknya kembali. Kushina merasakan kalau benda itu kembali berdiri, dia pun menurunkan pinggulnya dan memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku berpikir jika kau bisa saja membuat beberapa Bunshin untukku dan wanita horny di sana," ujar Kushina sembari menunjuk ke Mikoto yang tengah telanjang dan menggosok vagina basahnya.

Naruto kemudian membuat sebuah segel tangan, muncul tiga Bunshin di sebelahnya. "Oke, akan aku turuti!"

"Mari berpesta Sochi!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
